


The Null

by LucindaAM



Series: My Guilty Pleasure One-Shots [17]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky only feels normal when around reader, F/M, Fluff, Light Swearing, No Smut, Reader is Enhanced, Reader is a Null, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM
Summary: You have the power to make anyone normal as long as you're touching. Bucky craves that sensation and the love that comes with it.Pure freaking fluff.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: My Guilty Pleasure One-Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997734
Comments: 34
Kudos: 83





	The Null

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GSBDeVilleneuve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GSBDeVilleneuve/gifts).



> I owed some people some serious fluff after the hell I put them through in "Needing You". Hope this makes up for it, guys! XD
> 
> Especially for GSBDeVilleneuve. Thanks for all the fun comments. They've been making my day. XD

Tony introduced the new girl with a smile. “She saved my life.” He said proudly. Bucky eyed the tiny slip of a thing with a raised brow. You didn’t even look like you could save your own life if you had to.

“Powers?” Nat asked.

Tony nodded, a sly grin on his face as he turned to you. “Do you mind giving a demonstration?” He asked.

You shook your head shyly, your hands bunched in your skirt. Bucky’s attention narrowed in on you even further. There was just something about you that called to him.

“Can we get a volunteer?” Tony called expectantly, looking out over the audience. “Cap? How about you?”

Steve chuckled good-naturedly as he shrugged and pushed forward. Bucky felt a flicker of jealousy shoot through him as his best friend got close to you. He rubbed at his chest with confusion. It had been years since he’d felt the green little monster.

Steve stood opposite of you and glanced down with a friendly smile. “You’ll go easy on me, right?” He asked jokingly.

You smiled up at him too, although your eyes didn’t quite meet his. Bucky swallowed hard as recognition shot through him. He didn’t recognize you, though maybe he’d met you in a past life. No, he recognized the look on your face. He’d seen it a thousand times before in the mirror. Bucky curled his hands into fists and had to physically fight the urge to jump up and track down everyone who’d ever laid their hands on you.

The rest of the team watched in rapt fascination as you pulled one of your hands away from your dress and held it out in front of you. Steve glanced at it curiously for a moment before he reached down and grabbed it.

The change was instant. Steve wheezed as his bones and muscles shrunk and his asthma came back in full force. His vision dimmed as it felt like the serum was ripped straight from his body and his serum enhanced vision faded back to what it was before the war. His heart beat strangely in his chest, no longer capable of maintaining a steady rhythm.

He thought he was going to die.

Just as quickly as the change happened, it reversed itself as you ripped your hand away and took a few trembling steps away from Steve, folding in on yourself as you went.

The only sound that could be heard was Steve’s ragged breathing as he struggled to reorient himself.

“I’m sorry.” You murmured quietly, taking another step back as you hid yourself just slightly behind Tony.

“It’s . . . it’s okay.” Steve wheezed, trying to straighten up. “Very effective demonstration.”

You trembled and squeezed your eyes shut and Bucky couldn’t take it anymore. “I think that’s enough.” His voice was more of a growl and it made you jump. Your wide eyes met his and you swallowed hard.

“Yeah, alright.” Tony grumbled. His eyes were still glued to Steve’s panting form and Bucky didn’t like the gears he could see turning there. “Go back to work. Come on pipsqueak, you can come back to the lab with me.”

“No.” Once again Bucky’s voice was more of a growl and you jumped at the sound of it. A pang of regret rolled through the supersoldier.

“No?” Tony scoffed as the rest of the team filed out of the room.

Bucky turned his attention to Tony and sent him a look that would have killed a lesser man before he turned his attention to you. “Are you hungry?” He asked, taking pains to make his voice sound less intimidating.

You blinked at him a few times before you nodded slowly.

He held out a hand for you and waited a few seconds as you tried to decide whether or not to take it. Eventually, you pulled your hand out from your skirt and held it out to meet his. You hesitated just a moment right before you made skin to skin contact, but then you placed your much smaller hand inside Bucky’s.

Just like with Steve, the change was instant. He swallowed his gasp so as not to scare you as he felt the bastardized version of Erskine’s formula be pulled out of his body. For the first time in seventy years he felt . . . whole.

A beautiful smile, devoid of the pain he was so used to carrying around, lit up his face as he smiled down at you and tugged at your hand gently. “Come on, doll.” He said softly. “I know a place.”

The two of you stepped out of the common room, leaving a gapping Tony in your wake.

Bucky watched as you played with the straw in your drink. Your wide eyes didn’t seem to be able to stop looking at everything in the small diner he’d taken you to. They flickered over it all with fascination burning bright. You hadn’t once tried to pull your hand away from his. Bucky didn’t mind. He was in no hurry to let go either. Instead, he’d ordered food he could eat one handed and let you crush his hand in yours as though he was your lifeline.

“How long were you there?” He asked softly.

You froze at the sound of his voice but at the question, you began to tremble.

“Hey, hey.” Bucky murmured, instantly abandoning his soup as he rounded the table to come to your side of the booth. He squeezed in next to you and shifted you so your legs were slung over his. He pulled at the hand he was still holding tightly in his until you collapsed against his side. He wrapped an arm around your back and cooed nonsense at you until your trembling stopped and he could feel your heart beating normally again.

“You don’t have to tell me.” He said softly. “It’s okay. We don’t need to talk about it. We can talk about me instead.” He offered.

You wiped at your eyes before you glanced up at him. “You?” You asked softly.

It was the first time you’d spoken since he met you and Bucky realized he could have listened to your voice forever and never grown sick of it.

He nodded slowly and glanced away. “I’m new to the Avengers too.” He said softly, unable to stop himself as he reached up and brushed some of your hair away from your too-thin face. “I was . . . for a long time I was a prisoner too. HYDRA.”

You stiffened.

Bucky turned to you again and smiled softly. “It’s okay. I’m okay now. So are you. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

You let out a long breath before you shifted in the booth so you were kneeling on the cheap vinyl seats beside him. Before he could stop you, you’d pulled your hand away from his so you could reach up and cup his face. You titled his head down as you raised yours up and you pressed your forehead against his.

As your power swept through him, Bucky felt peace for the first time in years. Instinctively, he reached up and pressed his hands over yours, keeping the two of you glued together.

He didn’t know how long the two of you sat like that, but eventually, you pulled away. “Can we go home, now?” You asked softly.

Bucky felt the pang of regret roll through him but nodded softly. “Of course, doll. Let me pay and I’ll take you back.”

He had to force himself out of the booth and had to force himself to let you go. The jarring pain that shot through him the moment his hands left yours and his curse came back nearly brought him to his knees. He didn’t let it show, though. Instead, he put his hands in his pockets and stalked towards the register to pay.

By the time he returned for you, taking your hand in his once again as you made the short walk back to the tower, he was a twitching bundle of nerves. His only relief was as your power shot through him again, its calming influence leaving a trail of tingles in its wake.

“Are you going to stay for long?” He asked as he led you through the tower towards the personal quarters.

You shrugged a shoulder. “Tony didn’t say.” You said quietly.

Bucky could sense something else brewing in your head and he gently tugged on your hand until you turned to look at him. “Do you want to?”

You bit your lip and ducked your head as you pondered the question. After what felt like an eternity, you glanced up. Bucky waited impatiently for your answer, because for the first time in a long time, there was something he wanted with all his heart and only you had the power to give it to him.

“Yeah.” You said quietly, a small smile on your face. “Yeah, I think I’d like to.”

Bucky felt like he could finally breath again and felt a small smile sneaking up on his own face. “Okay. Then you’ll stay.”

You smiled again, a light blush dusting your face. You ducked your head and pointed to a door just down the hall. “That one’s mine.” You said, anxious to get away, feeling slightly overwhelmed.

Bucky read the look on your face and knew that you needed the escape. Though it went against everything he was feeling, desperate as he was to keep this sense of normal you created for him, he let go of your hand and nodded quietly. He shoved his hands in his jacket pockets to keep from reaching for you again. “If you ever need anything, I’m right here.” He promised. “Even if it’s just to talk.”

You tucked your hands in your skirt again as you backed away. You smiled up at him and nodded. “Thank you. I’ll . . . I’ll keep that in mind.”

Bucky watched as you wandered towards your room. He waited until you had shut the door behind you before he let out the breath he’d been holding and let himself into his own room. He wasn’t surprised to see Tony waiting for him.

The two stared off at each other for a long minute before Bucky sighed, breaking the tense silence. “What is she?” He asked.

For a minute, Tony considered not telling him anything. Eventually though, his compassion won out. “She’s an enhanced.”

“Born?”

“Made.”

Bucky’s hands curled in his pockets and he had to resist the urge to punch something.

Tony sighed and stood up from the chair he’d been sitting in. “Look, you seem to have some kind of attachment to her. I assume it’s because she’s a null.”

Bucky quirked an eyebrow and Tony sighed again, this time in exasperation. “A null. A void. A blackhole? Really? Fine, superpowers, enhanced powers, whatever you want to call them; she’s touching you? They don’t work.”

Bucky nodded slowly.

Tony observed him quietly for a moment. “She’s . . .” Tony started. He struggled to find the words. “Listen, she’s vulnerable, okay? I know we don’t always see eye to eye, but she’s been through a hell of a lot. It’s no secret that I don’t like you, Barnes, but I’m going to trust you with this. Just . . . don’t hurt her, okay?”

Bucky nodded seriously. “I would never hurt her.” He vowed.

Tony stared at him for another long moment before whatever he saw on Bucky’s face convinced him. He nodded once before he turned and headed for the door. Just before he opened it, he froze, pondering something. Finally, “You know, she’s agreed to work with me. I think there might be a way to prolong the effects of her powers or maybe expand them. With enough practice, you might not even need to be touching her to feel like an average joe again.”

Before Bucky could process the olive branch Tony had just offered him, Tony was gone, and Bucky was left alone to think about everything that had happened and about the best day he’d had in a long, long time.

It didn’t take long for Bucky to become a regular feature at your side. It was rare to find one of you without the other. The rest of the team didn’t understand the ex-assassin's fascination with you, but they _really_ didn’t understand yours with him. They didn’t understand how safe Bucky made you feel after a lifetime of pain and suffering. You didn’t care that they didn’t, either. It was enough for you to have a safe place to go when you needed one. Just like you did that night.

You stood outside of Bucky’s door; hand poised to strike. Tears still glistened against your cheeks and your heart was still beating unsteadily, but you couldn’t bring your hand to knock.

In the end, you didn’t have to.

Just as you were getting ready to walk away, the door swung open. Bucky glanced at you with a soft smile that he reserved for you alone. “Are you okay, doll?”

You hiccupped and looked at him. He had a way of knowing what you were thinking without you having to say anything and you prayed he would use it now.

Bucky studied your tear-stained face for a long moment before he reached a hand out. You grabbed for it earnestly just as another sob wracked your body.

Bucky pulled you to his chest. “Shhh. Shhh, doll, it’s okay. You’re safe now. It was just a nightmare. They can’t hurt you anymore.” You threw yourself against his chest and wrapped your arms around him, squeezing him tightly.

Bucky didn’t say anything else as he gently leaned down and picked you up, shifting your legs until you had them wrapped around his hips. He led you through his apartment, clutching you to his chest just as tightly as you were clutching at him.

Eventually he led you to the bedroom. “Come on, doll, come on.” He urged gently as he tried pulling you away from his body. You reluctantly let him pull himself away as he laid you on the bed. He moved to pull away, but your hand shot out and gripped his tightly.

“Stay.” You begged, fear making it hard to talk at all as it choked you in its grasp.

“You need to sleep.” Bucky said quietly, brushing a finger against your forehead gently.

“I can’t without you.” You admitted. You heard Bucky’s gasp of breath and felt his fingers falter against your skin. You licked your lips and forced yourself to form the words you’d believed since you’d met him but never been able to confess. “I feel safe when I’m with you.”

Bucky didn’t say anything as a watery smile broke out across his face. Only you. Only you with your innocence had ever believed that of him and he couldn’t let you down now.

Without another word, he moved to the other side of the bed and climbed under the covers as you rolled to face him. Without a word the two of you moved together until you were curled up against his chest, your cheek pressed against his bare skin. Bucky let the peace of your powers roll through him and swallowed a sob of his own as his personal demons were banished for the night. He leaned down and kissed the top of your head. He hummed something under his breath as he cradled you. It was anything but pretty, just broken pieces of something he half remembered, but it didn’t seem to matter to you. Within minutes, he felt your breathing even out as you fell asleep against him. His humming stuttered off as he took a few shaky breaths, relishing the sense of exhaustion that rolled through him. It was just so . . . _normal_. It wasn’t like the exhaustion that plagued him during most days. He wasn’t tired of _life._ He was just tired.

He smiled to himself and held you closer as his eyes fluttered shut.

For the first time in seventy years, he didn’t dream at all.

It was easy for the two of you to fall into new routines. Every morning you ate breakfast together. Normally cold cereal and coffee. Neither of you were very expressive in the mornings even if you did tend to wake up earlier than even Steve, psychopath that he was. Usually, you could be found in the kitchen, sitting at the table, quietly eating, touching in some small way no matter what. It was your way of grounding yourselves to the reality you found yourselves in, the one that still felt like a dream at times. You were here, though. You were safe and nothing could hurt you again.

After that, typically Bucky would walk you to the lab before he headed to the gym to spar with whoever was available. He didn’t need to do it, something you reminded him of nearly every day when he’d place a quick kiss against your temple before turning to go. He’d always shrug and say; ‘how else do I know you got here safely, huh, doll?’ before he’d smirk at you and walk away. You felt butterflies every time.

Bucky would be back hours later when it was time for lunch. You hadn’t exactly had the means to take care of yourself when you were under HYDRA’s influence, and it didn’t come easily to you to remember to feed yourself or to take breaks. Heaven only knew Tony would work you to the bone if he could. The research the two of you were doing on your powers was starting to bear some interesting fruit and sometimes Bucky had to literally drag you away from it, but if he didn’t look after you, who would? Tony was just as addicted to the research as you were and just as incapable of taking care of himself. A few desperate times, Bucky had even felt the need to call Pepper and get her to intervene on the scientists behalf. He ignored the dirty looks he got from Stark afterwards.

At some point after he’d fed you, Bucky and you would leave to wander around the city. Steve had said it was important for the both of you to get comfortable in the new world you’d found yourselves in. Natasha had agreed and would practically shove you out the door if she found you hadn’t done an outside activity that day. Bucky wanted to strangle her most days.

It was at times the best and worst part of his day. You always wore disguises, but Bucky was still terrified that someone would recognize you. Still, though, it was fun experiencing new things with you and it gave Bucky an extra excuse to keep your hand tucked away in his, your power racing through him and making him feel like he was back in the 40’s again. A beautiful dame on his arm and a great day planned.

Bucky’s favorite part of your afternoon trips outside was the look of wonder and joy on your face whenever you got to experience something new.

Usually, the two of you would eat dinner together, a different restaurant every time, before you’d quietly walk back to the tower. Sometimes the team would have all congregated together to watch a movie or play a game. Sometimes, it was just to talk. You’d insist that the two of you stayed and participated even though you almost always hung on the outskirts of the group. Bucky knew that you were aware of just how uncomfortable you made Steve, Clint and Natasha. Though they loved you in their own ways, you affected them more than they wanted to admit, Steve especially and they tended to shy away from contact with you. When you were around the rest of the team, you tended to stick close to Tony who had no powers for you to nullify or to Wanda who was just as grateful to you for making the voices go away as Bucky was. Bucky was glad you’d found another friend here, but he was just as glad when nighttime finally rolled around, and you and he could escape back to his room.

You’d spent every night since the first night in his bed with him. It had never gone beyond sleeping though it was growing more and more difficult to keep you at arm's length in that way while still keeping you so close to him the rest of the time. He’d realized a long time ago that you were it for him. He’d never felt the level of peace or acceptance with anyone else that he did with you, but he didn’t want to rush it. He hoped that one day, you’d feel the same way. Until then, however, he’d let you go at your own pace no matter what else happened.

Every now and again, he’d see a flicker of something that made him think that ‘one day’ might not be so far off and he’d start to hope . . .

“Can we go back to the Met tomorrow?” You asked softly as you pulled the covers back and climbed into bed.

Bucky glanced at you through the open bathroom door where he was brushing his teeth. He nodded at your question, but he didn’t miss the way your eyes darted down to his shirtless chest before quickly meeting his eyes once more. Something in him heated, but he reminded himself for the thousandth time of the promise he’d made to let you make the first move.

He quickly spit out his toothpaste and finished cleaning up before he made his way to the bed. “Liked the art that much, did you?” He teased. “You’re turning into a regular ol’ Stevie.”

You smiled up at him softly as he settled down and then reached for you. You willingly curled against his chest. “I liked the way the art made me feel.” You said softly, staring into the distance as Bucky reached up behind him and flipped the light switch off. “I felt . . .”

“Normal?” Bucky offered. He’d seen the look on your face while you’d been there. He’d hated when the museum staff had forced you to leave for closing.

You nodded against his chest as he smoothed a hand down the back of your head. “I lost myself a little bit. It was nice being . . . normal . . . for a change.”

Bucky leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of your head. “We’ll go again tomorrow. I promise.” He murmured.

“Thank you.” You whispered.

It didn’t take you long after that to fall asleep, but Bucky laid awake for a long time after as he thought over what you’d said. You’d used the word “normal” as though you didn’t understand it and it sent a pang of _something_ through his chest to know that as much normalcy as your touch brought him, it didn’t work on you.

He was going to have to do something about that.

Minutes or hours later, Bucky woke with a start as alarms started blaring. You bolted upright too, panic burning wildly in your gaze. Bucky instinctively reached for you, curling himself over your back as he murmured sweet nothings into your ears as his eyes darted around the room looking for the threat. When he couldn’t see one, he called out. “JARVIS?!”

“Nully, Mr. Stark requires your presence in the labs. There’s a ‘Code Blackhole Needed’.”

Before Bucky could even think to ask you what that meant, you were on your feet, rushing for the door.

Bucky cursed as his legs tangled in his sheets as he tried to follow you. By the time he got to the hallway, the elevator doors were already swinging shut. Without thinking about it, he slammed his metal hand between them, denting the doors as he forced them back open.

Your eyes were wide, but they weren’t focused on him as he forced his way inside.

The elevator doors swung shut again immediately after and Bucky’s heart started racing at the sound of your own doing the same. “Talk to me, doll.” He begged.

You shook your head, trying to clear your thoughts. “I’m sure it’s nothing.” You lied.

Bucky jolted as the lie echoed around him. You’d never once lied to him before.

“Doll . . .” He started.

You didn’t give him a chance to say anything else. Instead you reached for his flesh hand and squeezed it tightly in yours.

You had a shy and quiet nature that made most people view you as an “innocent” but you were anything but. You’d survived hell and come out of it stronger. You knew when to fight your battles and which hills were worth fighting and dying on. You saw more than people realized and you knew more than anyone would ever want you to. That’s why you knew that when the elevator doors opened and Bucky saw what you were about to walk into, he was going to try to stop you.

You couldn’t let him.

You squeezed his hand and let an extra dose of your power seep into his skin. You saw the way his eyes lightened and the way his lips curled up into an almost permanent smile. You knew it would last as long as your powers ran through him. You’d been working on prolonging that time with Tony and you think you had it down. Bucky would just be your first official test subject. You prayed it worked. You could be fast if you needed to be, faster than an average person, but not faster than a super soldier. You just needed 30 seconds, anyway. Surely your power could last that long without your constant touch.

Just 30 seconds. That’s all you needed.

Bucky opened his mouth to ask again, but the elevator came to a stop. You heard the ding and knew that the doors were about to open. You let Bucky’s hand go and took a step closer to the door, ready to bolt the second you could.

Before the doors had even fully opened, you’d squeezed your body through them and took off across the lab.

Bucky’s shout sounded behind you as he suddenly got a full glimpse of a nearly two-ton rage monster smashing everything in sight.

“No!” He screamed, racing after you.

You spurned yourself faster towards the Hulk, leaving a powerless Bucky stumbling in your wake. Without giving yourself a chance to think about it, and _knowing_ Bucky would stop you if you hesitated, you _flung_ yourself against Hulk’s back and clung to his neck like a spider-monkey. Hulk _roared_ and he reached back to pry you off of him before he stumbled once as your power shot through him. He stumbled again as his anger started melting away. Then, he collapsed to the ground, his skin slowly fading from green to pink as you continued clinging to his back. You let your choke hold fade away as Bruce slowly came back to you and you ran a comforting hand through his hair as you murmured to him quietly.

Bucky growled, his hands curling into fists as he stood on the sidelines watching you.

“Huh.” A voice murmured beside him. “I had my doubts that would work.”

Bucky spun to Tony with murder in his eyes. “What?” The question was growled in a dangerously low tone of voice.

Tony glanced at him and rolled his eyes. “I was more than 80% sure it _would_ work so you can stop with the overprotective bullshit. I wouldn’t have just sent her in there for no reason, Barnes. I’m not that selfish. Labs can be replaced, people can’t.”

Bucky felt the smallest degree of anger flake off, but he was still pissed. He grumbled under his breath, unable to form the question on the top of his mind, but somehow Tony still seemed to understand.

“She’s been here a few times when Bruce was starting to go green. A few quick pats and he was back to normal. It seemed logical she’d be able to do the same think to the rage monster over there.”

Bucky sputtered.

“She does the same thing to your rage monster, doesn’t she?” Tony asked him pointedly.

Bucky froze.

“I mean, you trust her with you, why shouldn’t you trust her with Bruce just cuz his rage is a physical monster?”

Bucky felt like he’d just been punched in the chest.

“That’s enough.” A voice rang out.

The two men turned to see you glaring at both of them. Tony winced. You turned your attention back to Bruce, briefly. “Are you going to be okay?” You asked.

Bruce nodded shakily, reaching out a hand to grasp yours. “Thank you.” He murmured, his eyes shining with sincerity. You smiled softly at him before you leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Anytime Booger Bear.”

Bruce chortled. “Where . . . what?”

You smirked down at him, knowing that the anger and fear that had first set him off was long gone now. “Tony.” You said succinctly.

Bruce sighed in exasperation.

You pushed to your feet with one last pat on his head and headed for Bucky. “Come on.” You said, grabbing his hand and leading him back towards the elevators. You pointed a finger at Tony as you walked. “We’re talking tomorrow.” You gritted.

Tony winced again.

You and Bucky moved silently through the sleeping tower as you headed back to Bucky’s room. As soon as the door was closed, Bucky moved towards the bed, but you grabbed his hand and shook your head. You gestured towards the futon at the end of the bed and Bucky slid onto it silently. He held his hands in his lap, avoiding eye contact as you paced around the room aggressively.

“What are you thinking?” You asked hesitantly after a moment.

Bucky shook his head. “Nothing.” He murmured.

“Liar.” You accused softly.

Bucky sighed and tilted his head back. He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. “He’s right you know. I’m just as bad as Hulk.”

Something painful shot through you and you shook your head vehemently. “No you’re not.”

Bucky smiled sadly. “I am, doll. I am though. The only times I’m not are the time’s when I’m with you. You keep the monsters out.”

Tears lined your eyes as you saw a flash of something loving flicker in his eyes before he turned his head away again. You’d been seeing it more and more lately, but you were terrified that you were reading too much into it. You didn’t want to lose the one person in your life that had come to mean more than everyone else. You sniffed.

“You do the same for me.” You said softly.

Bucky’s gaze shot towards yours and you almost stumbled back a step at the force of the feelings you could see there.

For the first time in your life, you decided to be brave.

You stepped towards him, your breathing uneven as you slowly reached out a hand to cup the side of his face. His eyes fluttered shut as your other hand followed suit. You tilted your head down until your forehead was pressed against his. You tried and failed to keep the waver out of your voice as you spoke next. “You do the same for me, Bucky. You keep my monsters at bay. You watch over me. You protect me. I only feel safe when you’re around. Are you trying to tell me that after all that you’re still a monster?”

Bucky groaned. “ _Yes_.” He mumbled.

You could both feel the lie on his lips.

You licked your lips and swallowed hard. “Then are you going to try to tell me that people . . .” You trailed off as your courage faltered but you dug deep and tried again, ignoring the painful pangs of your heart. “Are you going to try to tell me that monsters can’t be loved?”

Bucky went very, very still under your hands. You forced yourself to continue anyway. “Because I love you, James Buchanan Barnes, monster or no, but, just for the record, the answer is ‘no’.”

For several painful seconds, nothing happened and then, before you could even blink, you were suddenly cradled against Bucky’s chest in his lap. He leaned down and pressed his lips to yours, devouring you body and soul as his fingers dug into your hips. He consumed you fully and you never wanted it to end.

“Marry me.” He begged abruptly, as he pulled away.

You struggled to orient your thoughts. “I . . . _what_?!”

Bucky smiled as he reached up to brush some of your hair out of your face. His smile only grew as he leaned down to press several more quick kisses to your lips. “Marry me.” He repeated.

You shook your head as you stared at him blankly. “But . . . we were going to the Met again.”

He chuckled and leaned his forehead against yours. “We can go next week. I want to marry you first.”

You shook your head and pointed at the bed. “I’m going to sleep?” You asked slowly, not entirely sure this wasn’t a dream.

Bucky looked into your eyes for a long minute, looking for something before he nodded his head. “Sleep first. Marriage tomorrow.” He said eventually as he picked you up and carried you back to bed.

You stared at the ceiling in confusion as you tried to piece together the events of the day. You just couldn’t quite get the math to add up.

Bucky chuckled beside you as he scooped you to his chest. “I love the hell out of you, doll.” He murmured softly.

You laughed distractedly. “Apparently enough to marry me.”

Bucky chuckled again and kissed the top of your head. “Go to sleep.” He encouraged before he started humming that song that never failed to put you right to sleep.

He waited until he heard your breathing even out before he let his own eyes drift shut.

He was going to marry you someday. He’d fallen in love with you a thousand times over. You were the only thing in his life to make him feel like himself and he loved everything about you.

Lucky for him, someday seemed like it was just a sunrise away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about making this a series. Would you be interested if I did? Lemme know!


End file.
